Hadiah atau Hukuman?
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Akhir tahun dan liburan musim dingin seperti ini paling enak Aomine habiskan untuk malas-malasan di rumahnya. Tapi bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba sang kekasih memintanya untuk segera ke rumahnya, apa yang akan Aomine lakukan? /"Mana yang mau kau pilih lebih dulu, Seijuurou? Hadiah atau hukuman?"/Warning Inside


Libur musim dingin begini tidak ada yang lebih enak selain santai di rumah sendiri. Aomine Daiki, pemuda yang masih berumur 16 tahun, seorang siswa yang berada di bangku awal tingkat SMA ini masih setia sedari tadi bergelimpungan di atas kasur empuknya yang tidak bisa dikategorikan rapi. Menikmati isi dari majalah gravure yang kemarin dibelinya sambil menyeduh coklat hangat ditemani beberapa makanan ringan. Terlihat begitu menikmati sekali masa-masa liburannya. Mama tercinta masih berada di dapur lagi berbaik hati memasakkan makanan enak untuknya. Tinggal tunggu beberapa menit lagi mamanya akan mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan memanggilnya untuk makan bersama. Tapi siapa tahu rencana tuhan ternyata berbeda dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

 _ **Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt...**_

Sebuah dering handphone mengganggu aktivitasnya yang begitu serius menikmati halaman demi halaman majalahnya tanpa berkedip. Aomine mengerang. Berniat mengabaikan dering handphone itu dan melanjutkan kesenangannya, tetapi bunyi dering handphone itu sekali lagi berbunyi tanpa ada jeda waktu satu menit.

Aomine sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya tanpa menutup majalahnya. Tangan tan-nya meraba-raba meja sebelah tempat tidurnya guna mengambil handphone biru yang baru saja bergetar. Di layar handphone-nya terdapat notifikasi. Dua pesan baru dengan pengirim yang sama. Akashi Seijuurou.

Aomine kembali mengerang, kenapa di saat-saat ia menikmati indahnya kehidupan duniawi ia harus kembali disadarkan adanya kehidupan neraka. Aomine semalam sudah berdoa kepada tuhan, semoga di tahun yang baru nanti ia tidak lagi dihadapkan dengan seorang teman yang merangkap sebagai mantan kapten basket dan juga merangkap sebagai pacarnya yang memiliki hobi menyiksa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apa ia tidak boleh sehari saja ia merasakan ketenangan tanpa adanya penyiksaan dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou?

 **From : Akashi**

 **Subject : [None]**

 **Datanglah ke rumahku. SEKARANG.**

.

Wajah bahagianya tadi nampak mulai berkerut. Aomine membuka satu pesan lagi yang belum terbaca.

 **From : Akashi**

 **Subject : [None]**

 **Kuberi waktu 30 menit. Jangan telat jika tidak mau mati di akhir tahun.**

"Tch!" Aomine buru-buru mengambil jacket yang tergeletak di kursi belajarnya. Majalah ia amankan terlebih dulu di balik kasur sebelum ia berbalik menuju pintu kamar.

Aomine tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga. Bergegas menuju pintu depan tempat rak sepatu.

"Ma, aku pergi dulu! Jangan makan sebelum aku datang!" Aomine berteriak kepada ibunya yang masih sibuk di dapur. Tak mendengar suara ibunya yang meneriakinya sesuatu. Calon anak durhaka memang. Ia memakai sepatunya asal lalu berlalu ke luar rumah –pergi menuju tempat kediaman sang mantan kapten.

.

.

.

' **Hadiah atau Hukuman?'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : Aomine x Akashi**

 **Warning : OOC (sangat). Typo yang bertebaran. Bahasa yang berantakan. YAOI.** **Lemon. PWP. ADULT ONLY.**

 **A/N : Didedikasikan untuk ultah Akashi yang super-super telat. Maafkan saya Sei-chan :"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Silahkan masuk. Tuan muda sudah menunggu anda di ruang tamu," adalah ucapan dari pelayan muda nan cantik yang menyambutnya ketika membukakan pintu untuknya. Aomine mengangguk. Sambil mengucapkan permisi dengan suara pelan, ia sempat mencuri-curi pandang lagi ke arah sang pelayan yang sudah menutup pintunya kembali. Lebih baik ia datang kesini untuk menemui sang pelayan daripada ia kesini untuk menemui sang pacar yang kejamnya minta ampun.

"Sudah selesai melihatnya?"

"E-Eh?" Aomine berbalik badan. Akashi sudah berada di dekatnya sebelum ia tiba di ruang tamu. Badannya berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan saling disilangkan. Mata heterochromenya menatap tajam pada sosok di depannya.

Sang pelayan bercicit pelan mengucapkan kata permisi sambil menunduk pergi. Takut dengan sang tuan muda –majikannya. Aomine yang ada di depannya hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kikuk kepergok sang pacar saat dirinya sedang melihat orang lain.

"Ikut aku, Daiki," sebuah perintah yang tak patut ditolak oleh seorang Aomine. Dirinya hanya bisa pasrah berjalan mengikuti Akashi dari belakang menuju ruang keluarga. Seperti anak ayam yang digiring induknya ke kandang.

Akashi masuk lebih dulu. Di dalam ruangan itu terpajang sebuah lukisan wanita cantik berukuran besar tepat berada di atas perapian. Aomine mengira-ngira kalau wanita cantik yang menjadi model lukisan itu adalah ibu dari Akashi.

"Duduk," mata Akashi mengarah pada sebuah sofa panjang dengan bantalan empuk yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Memerintah sang pacar untuk duduk disana. Aomine tak memiliki ruang untuk bantahan. Dirinya hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kehendak Akashi.

Aomine duduk disana. Duduk di tengah-tengahnya. Akashi yang berada di depannya mengamati Aomine dari atas ke bawah dengan diam. Sedang Aomine memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Manik safirnya melihat-lihat beberapa bingkai foto dengan potret keluarga berukuran sedang yang berada di atas meja perapian. Melihat apapun asal bukan lelaki di depannya. Sebab dirinya merasa risih jika dipandangi seperti itu.

"Daiki," Akashi kembali bersuara. Mau tak mau Aomine harus menatap Akashi di depannya. Akashi menampilkan senyum aneh di depannya. Aomine terlalu sulit untuk mengartikannya.

Akashi maju lebih mendekat. Tangannya meraih sisi wajah Aomine hingga wajah Aomine sedikit terangkat. Akashi yang masih dalam posisi berdiri menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Manik heterochromenya bertemu langsung dengan manik safir Aomine.

"Kau tahu, sebelas hari yang lalu aku berulang tahun," bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan.

"O-oh...selamat ulang tahun kalau begitu," jujur Aomine bingung harus merespon apa. Jadi hanya kata itu yang ia lontarkan. Itu pun dengan koneksi beberapa detik.

"Terima kasih," Akashi memberikan senyum tipis yang begitu manis tapi memberikan kesan menyeramkan di mata Aomine. Yang benar saja, setelah sepersekian detik raut wajahnya berubah tak menyisakan sisa manis lagi di wajahnya. "Hanya itu?" wajah Akashi nampak tak suka. Ia menginginkan lebih.

"Memang kau mau apa?" Aomine balik bertanya. Akashi terlihat berpikir-pikir beberapa detik. Tanpa ada jawaban yang Aomine inginkan, Akashi menyingkir dari hadapan Aomine lalu duduk di sofa yang sama dengan yang Aomine Daiki. Jarak duduk mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Akashi masih bungkam. Aomine sendiri masih bingung harus membuka percakapan seperti apa jika bersama Akashi.

"Lapar," Akashi kembali berbicara. Hanya satu kata, tapi menurut Aomine terlalu memiliki banyak makna. Ada tiga kemungkinan arti yang Aomine perkirakan. Pertama, Akashi memang lapar dan tak sengaja mengatakannya secara gamblang. Kedua, Akashi butuh perhatian. Ia ingin ditanya dan berharap Aomine memberinya perhatian lebih padanya. Ketiga, Akashi meminta –

"Kenapa diam saja? Tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi, hmm?" _oh, berarti dia memang sengaja mengatakannya. Kemungkinan pertama dicoret._

"Oh lapar?" Aomine hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Masih tak mengerti makna sebenarnya yang terkandung dalam satu kata yang Akashi tuturkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Khusus hari ini, kau yang akan membuatkanku makanan, Daiki," ujar Akashi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kalem.

"...Hah?" sungguh, entah kenapa otak Aomine berjalan lebih lambat dari hari yang biasanya. Meskipun di hari lain ia juga cukup yakin kalau otaknya sudah berjalan lambat.

"Aku tak suka terlalu lama menunggu. Dapur ada di sebelah sana," Akashi tak membiarkan Aomine untuk mencerna kata-katanya terlalu lama. Ia menunjuk arah dapur yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Pakai saja bahan-bahan seadanya," tambah Akashi lagi. Matanya lalu mengisyaratkan agar Aomine pergi dari ruangan keluarga sekarang.

Aomine tak membantah. Tapi raut mukanya kentara sekali kalau ia tak suka. Ia bangun dari duduknya, lalu bergegas menuju ke arah dapur yang Akashi tunjukkan. Akashi diam. Matanya memperhatikan punggung Aomine yang menjauhinya lalu tersenyum mencurigakan.

.

.

.

Aomine sempat tersesat sekali saat pergi menuju dapur. Maklum, rumah Akashi besarnya kayak istana presiden. Jalan keliling rumah Akashi saja mungkin sudah bisa mengurangi berat badannya sebesar 2 kg. Tidak heran kalau Akashi berbadan kecil.

Aomine membuka kulkas yang ada di dapur. Mencari bahan mentah yang bisa ia olah. Bukan tak pernah, hanya saja ia jarang sekali memasak atau berurusan dengan dapur. Ibu Aomine suka sekali memasak. Maka dari itu untuk urusan dapur ia akan menyerahkan semuanya kepada sang ibu tanpa ada keluhan sedikit pun.

Dan sekarang, ia harus menyiapkan makanan seorang diri. Tanpa ada bantuan sedikit pun. Pelayan keluarga Akashi yang katanya lebih dari sepuluh tak menampakkan hidungnya satu pun. Jika ia tak masak, mungkin ia tak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit di awal tahun. Tapi jika ia masak, mungkin saja Akashi yang akan keracunan setelahnya.

" _Tch,_ sial! Kenapa hanya ada ini?" Aomine kembali menggerutu ketika melihat isi kulkas. Disana hanya ada tahu, udang, dan pare. Ia tahu tuan muda disini memang cinta sekali dengan tahu. Tapi kalau Udang, hewan itu adalah temannya, mana mungkin ia tega memasak temannya sendiri. Dan pare, Aomine benci sekali dengan pare karena rasanya begitu pahit. Tapi makanan ini bukan untuknya, tapi untuk Akashi. Jadi mungkin tak masalah jika ia memasak makanan yang tak ia sukai dan udang yang telah menjadi teman curhatnya. Ketika Akashi makan masakannya nanti, pastikan ia tidak melihat adegan Akashi mengunyah temannya tersebut.

Di tengah-tengah ia memasakkan makanan untuk Akashi, Aomine tak henti-hentinya menggurutu. Siapa yang tak kesal kalau liburannya diganggu? Aomine bersumpah akan membalas Akashi setelah ini. Gerakan tangan yang lagi memotong pare tiba-tiba terhenti. Manik safir Aomine membulat mengingat sesuatu yang lain. Aomine sekali lagi membuka rak piring paling atas dan mengambil sebuah botol yang diletakkan paling dalam. Ia tersenyum aneh ketika mendapati barang yang ia cari masih ada.

"Rasakan kau, Akashi,"

.

.

.

Menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam lebih bagi Aomine untuk mengolah bahan mentah tersebut. Bumbu yang ia gunakan pun juga ala kadarnya, tak tahu bagaimana rasanya nanti. Aomine sendiri enggan untuk mencicipinya terlebih dahulu.

Aomine kembali ke ruang keluarga tempat Akashi berada dengan membawa nampan yang terdapat tiga buah piring di atasnya berisi campuran tumis pare dan tahu, yang satu berisi oseng tahu bumbu kecap, sedangkan piring yang lain berisi udang tepung ditambah satu mangkok kecil berisi nasi. Akashi menutup buku yang ia baca. Ia menunggu tenang sampai Aomine meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja. Mata heterochromenya melirik ke atas piring yang disajikan Aomine. Sedikit kagum dengan hasil masakan pacarnya.

Selesai meletakkan nampan di atas meja, Aomine kembali duduk di tempat yang sebelummnya. Kali ini tepat di sebelah Akashi. Tapi ketika Aomine duduk di dekatnya, Akashi berdiri. Membuat Aomine mengernyit heran, tak mengerti apa yang ingin Akashi lakukan.

"Bawa makanan itu ke atas. Ke kamarku," lalu berbalik badan meninggalkan Aomine dengan raut kesalnya.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali, bukankah kau tahu kalau aku tak suka dengan orang lamban,"

"Tch," Aomine hanya bisa mendecih pelan. Ia hanya bisa memprotes ucapan Akashi dalam hati. Akashi dengan seenaknya lebih mempercepat langkahnya menaiki anak tangga –tak mau tahu bahwa Aomine mengalami kesulitan membawa nampan dengan makanan dan minuman diatasnya.

Akashi melenggang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Aomine yang tertinggal beberapa langkah dengannya. Pintu kamar ia biarkan tetap terbuka untuk mempermudah si dim masuk kamarnya tanpa hambatan. Setelah si dim masuk ke kamarnya baru pintu kamar ia tutup –dan ia kunci tentu saja.

Akashi menggeser meja kecil di kamarnya ke tengah kamar. Dua buah kursi ia letakkan saling berhadapan dengan meja. Kemudian Akashi duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Taruh makanan itu disana, Daiki," perintahnya datar. Aomine menggerutu pelan. Ia datang kesini bukan sekedar untuk dijadikan budak 'kan?

Akashi memperhatikan Aomine yang menata makanannya di atas meja dengan hati-hati. Setelah selesai, baru Akashi menuju meja tersebut dan menarik salah satu kursinya. Minuman Aomine pindahkan dari atas nampan, sedangkan nampan yang tinggal berisi makanan ia bawa tepat ke depan Akashi.

"Suapi aku,"

"Hah?"

"Aku yakin kau bisa mendengarnya dengan baik, Daiki," Akashi menolak untuk mengulangi perintahnya. Manik heterochromenya bergerak menunggu lelaki di depannya menjalankan perintahnya.

Aomine mengambil sepasang sumpit. Yang pertama ia apit adalah oseng pare yang ia masak. Pembalasan untuk Akashi –membiarkan pemuda merah itu merasakan betapa pahitnya sayur yang ia benci. Tapi kenyataan tak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan. Akashi tampak begitu menikmati mengunyah makanan yang ia suapkan ke mulutnya. Tapi untunglah. Setidaknya ia tahu kalau masakannya bisa dikategorikan sebagai masakan normal.

Kemudian Aomine menemukan ide jahil yang lain. Ia kemudian mengambil oseng tahu yang ia masak dengan sumpitnya namun tidak ia arahkan ke Akashi, melainkan ia makan sendiri.

"Daiki, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk –hmmph " perkataan Akashi terpotong. Aomine berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian sedikit membungkuk dan menempelkan bibirnya. Memutuskan perkataan Akashi dengan memasukkan potongan tahu yang ada di mulutnya ke dalam mulut kekasihnya.

"Hosh! Hosh!" muka Akashi memerah. Tapi ia tetap menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukannya kau menyuruhku untuk menyuapimu?" Aomine berujar santai. Pura-pura tak menyadari tatapan nyalang yang diberikan Akashi.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" tiba-tiba Akashi terbatuk tanpa sebab. Dengan isyarat tangan Akashi menyuruh Aomine untuk memberikan minum kepadanya.

"Ah tunggu bentar," Aomibe buru-buru mengambil minuman untuk Akashi yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan. Gelas kaca berisi jus jeruk ia arahkan ke Akashi dan langsung diterima cepat. Akashi meneguk minuman itu hingga habis. Aomine menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika gelas kaca itu sudah kosong.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi!" Akashi berujar ketus setelah menghabiskan minumnya.

"Kau tak menjelaskan aku harus menyuapimu dengan apa 'kan? Jadi terserahku," Aomine berujar tak peduli sambil mengangkat bahu. Akashi melotot mendengar penuturan Aomine. Lancang sekali dia, tapi tunggu –kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa aneh?

Aomine melirik ke arah si surai merah yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Obat yang ia masukkan ke dalam jus jeruk kekasihnya sudah mulai beraksi rupanya. Diam-diam Aomine tertawa jahat. _Rasakan itu, Akashi!_

"Ada apa, Akashi?" Aomine pura-pura bertanya ketika ia melihat Akashi mulai menggeliat aneh di kursinya.

"...tidak," kata-katanya seperti tertahan. Tubuhnya sangat panas sekarang. Akashi berjengit ketika Aomine berjalan kembali mendekatinya dan tak sengaja –atau sengaja– menyenggolnya?

"Butuh minuman lagi?"

Akashi mengangkat wajahnya menatap lelaki dim yang sudah di dekatnya. Pria itu memberikan sebuah senyuman yang mencurigakan. Akashi teringat ia mulai merasakan hal aneh seperti ini ketika ia meminum jusnya.

"Daiki, jusnya tidak kau berikan yang aneh-aneh 'kan?"

"Obat perangsang bukan hal aneh menurutku,"

Akashi melotot. "Daiki, kau –ngghh,"

"Sepertinya kau mulai bergairah eh, Seijuurou," suara rendah Aomine membuat bulunya bergidik. Aomine sengaja berbicara di dekat telinga Akashi dan hembusan nafasnya mengenai leher putih Akashi. Iseng Aomine menjilati pelan belakang leher Akashi yang tak terlindungi apapun.

"Ngghhh, Daiki, hentikan!" Akashi berteriak galak.

"Hentikan? Kau yakin mau aku hentikan saja?"

Akashi diam. Mukanya kembali menengadah untuk melihat seringaian menyebalkan milik Aomine. Oh tolong ingatkan Akashi untuk memberi hukuman ke Aomine nanti.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kau berulang tahun 'kan? Jadi, kau mau kuberi hadiah atau hukuman, Seijuurou?"

.

.

.

Seijuurou duduk gelisah di tempatnya. Daiki meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu katanya. Ketika sosok Aomine kembali masuk dalam penglihatannya, Akashi tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengerang.

"Daiki, ughh cepat,"

"Sabar Seijuurou, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya. Hadiah dariku,"

Mata Akashi melebar melihat barang yang dipegang kekasihnya. Tunggu –ia ambil darimana benda laknat seperti itu di rumahnya?

Aomine memegang vibrator beserta remote di tangannya. Akashi tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Daiki kepadanya.

"Sekarang, berdirilah dan lepas seluruh celanamu,"

Akashi tak salah dengarkan? Sungguh ia tak mau menuruti kekasihnya tapi apa daya bagian tubuh dibawah sana seperti ingin cepat dibebaskan.

"Ugghh," Akashi menurut sambil mengerang pelan. Ia berdiri pelahan kemudian kedua tangannya melepas kaitan celana jins dan menurunkan resletingnya.

Aomine melihat dalam diam. Berdiri dengan jarak dua meter di depan Akashi. Cukup senang melihat adegan Akashi yang malu-malu menurunkan celana panjangnya hingga kaki putih mulus Akashi terlihat. Tak hanya itu, Akashi pun menurunkan bokser yang dikenakannya. Hingga sekarang keadaan Akashi setengah telanjang dihadapannya.

"Berbalik dan tundukkan badanmu ke bawah, Akashi?" Aomine tersenyum miring. Sekarang waktunya dia yang berkuasa.

Akashi terlihat gemetar mendengar perintah Aomine selanjutnya. "Tunggu Daiki, kumohon jangan lakukan hal yang aneh kepadaku, Daiki. Jangan memasukkan benda itu ke tubuhku, Daiki,"

"Mau mana," Aomine berjalan mendekat, "Kumasukkan ini ke tubuhmu?" Aomine menunjukkan vibrator yang dipegangnya, "Atau kubiarkan kau seperti itu," Tatapan Aomine mengarah pada kemaluan Akashi yang mulai menegak. Akashi diam tak menjawab. Tapi gerak tubuh selanjutnya membuat Aomine tersenyum. Ia berbalik badan membelakangi Aomine dan membungkukkan badannya hingga bongkahan pantatnya mengarah jelas ke Aomine.

Akashi memerah. Sungguh ia sangat malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi obat perangsang yang bereaksi di tubuhnya benar-benar memuakkan.

Aomine maju mendekati tubuh Akashi. Ia meremas bongkahan pantat itu gemas hingga sang empunya mendesah keras.

"Da..Daiki..."

"Baru kubeginikan saja reaksimu sudah berlebihan, Akashi. Bagaimana kalau mainan ini bermain di dalam tubuhmu?"

Aomine langsung memasukkan vibrator itu ke dalam lubang Akashi. Tidak perlu diberikan lube atau apapun, karena lubang Akashi sudah basah. Setelah selesai memasukkan benda itu ke lubang Akashi, Aomine mencium bongkahan pantat itu pelan kemudian menyuruh Akashi untuk kembali berdiri tegak. Akashi hanya menurut. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya klimaks dan segera menyudahi permainan bodoh ini.

"Kembali duduklah di kursimu dan habiskan makanan yang telah kumasakkan dengan susah payah sampai tak tersisa,"

Akashi menatap wajah Aomine tak terima. Ia sudah panas seperti ini dan Aomine masih menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan makanannya? Yang benar saja.

Tanpa peringatan, vibrator di tubuh Akashi sudah bergetar. Akashi mengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang. Nafasnya semakin memberat. Menahan gejolak hasrat di tubuhnya. Ia harus segera menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Menyentuh dirimu sendiri yang berarti kau mau hadiah tambahan, Akashi," Aomine berujar ketika tangan Akashi bergerak ke arah depan. Akashi mengerang. Ia akhirnya menggenggam sumpit di atas meja erat-erat dengan muka memerah. Aomine ikut duduk di seberangnya. Menatap kekasihnya yang mencoba memakan makanannya sambil menahan gairah tubuhnya. Seringaian ia sunggingkan. Siapa suruh meminta dirinya untuk berkunjung di hari libur musim dingin seperti ini. Itulah akibatnya. Oh Aomine bukanlah orang baik yang mau berbaik hati berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya terlebih menghidangkan makanan untuknya tanpa syarat.

"Ngghh, Daiki," Aomine kembali tersadar mendengar desahan Akashi. Dilihatnya Akashi yang susah payah memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dengan mainan yang bergetar di tubuhnya. Dengan berbaik hati Aomine menaikkan sedikit getarannya.

"Ahhh, Daiki...hentikan..ngghh!"

Sumpit di tangan sudah terlepas. Akashi sibuk mendesah sambil mendangakkan kepalanya menikmati getaran di tubuhnya. Setelah itu jeritan panjang dari Akashi menandakan ia telah mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama.

Aomine mematikan getaran mainan pada tubuh Akashi. Remote ia letakkan di atas meja. Dihampirinya Akashi yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya pasca klimaksnya. Dadanya terlihat jelas naik turun. Cairan putih terlihat jelas mengotori kemeja Akashi, lantai, dan meja tempat piring-piring diletakkan. Wajah Akashi makin memerah.

"Kau hebat, Seijuurou," setelah itu ciuman di pucuk kepala Akashi menenangkannya.

.

.

.

"Daiki, aku sudah lelah,"

"Kau berkata seperti itu, tapi lihat dirimu, Akashi. Kau masih tegang. Kau masih menginginkan lebih,"

Setelah mengeluarkan mainan dari lubang Akashi, tubuh Akashi ia angkat. Akashi refleks mengalungkan tangan dan kakinya pada tubuh Aomine. Tubuh Akashi Aomine bawa ke atas meja rias yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Disandarkannya perlahan-lahan tubuh Akashi hingga punggungnya yang masih berbalut kemeja menyentuh cermin. Ia usap rambut Akashi yang sudah basah karena keringat dan berantakan. Akashi tak menolaknya. Mereka bertatapan dan Akashi sedikit menaikkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya dan bibir Aomine bersentuhan. Hanya bersentuhan dan tak lama Akashi kembali menjauhkannya. Ia tersenyum lemah.

"Kau bilang lelah, tapi aksimu barusan terlihat seolah mengundang," Aomine membalas dengan senyuman remeh.

"Sepertinya aku enggan menerima hadiahmu setengah-setengah,"

Aomine menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Jadi?"

"Aku ingin dirimu, Daiki,"

Akashi kembali mencium Aomine. Aomine membalasnya dengan lumatan ganas. Akashi menerima dan membuka kedua mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Aomine untuk menginvasi mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling beradu. Saling mengisap lidah satu sama lain. Air liur entah milik siapa mengalir dari ujung bibir Akashi. Ketika tahu Akashi mulai kehabisan nafas, Aomine langsung menyudahi ciuman mereka. Aomine menatap ke wajah Akashi yang masih terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Mengundang Aomine untuk memunculkan seringaiannya. Dengan segera kedua lengan kekar Aomine memposisikan pada bagian bawah ketiak kanan-kiri Seijuurou dan tanpa aba-aba mengangkat tubuh Seijuuro yang beratnya tak seberapa.

" _What?_ Daiki!"

Akashi tersentak begitu merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba kembali terangkat dan kakinya menggantung di udara. Ia tak sempat menyelesaikan protesnya karena Aomine langsung meletakkan dirinya ke atas kasur king sizenya. Aomine membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya –menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan wajah Akashi yang sudah terduduk di kasur. Ia memegang dagu Akashi sehingga yang bersangkutan terpaksa menatap wajahnya.

"Mana yang mau kau pilih lebih dulu, Seijuurou? Hadiah atau hukuman?"

Akashi tak menyadari bibirnya gemetar. Tidak ia sangka sisi sadis dari Aomine muncul. Akashi seharusnya sudah tahu dengan sikap Aomine yang seperti itu pastilah ia memiliki sisi sadis di dalamnya.

"...Hukuman,"

Aomine menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ah, ternyata kekasihnya ini lebih senang dihukum dulu baru dikasih hadiah.

"Tunggu sebentar kalau gitu," Aomine meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terduduk di kasurnya. Akashi sempat menaikkan kedua alisnya ketika kekasihnya berjalan menuju lemari bajunya dan membuka lemari tersebut tanpa seizinnya. Aomine mengambil kotak yang letaknya berada paling atas dan paling dalam di lemarinya

 _'Tunggu, sejak kapan ia menyimpan kotak seperti itu di lemarinya?'_ firasat Akashi mulai tidak enak. Oh meskipun ia tak menggunakan _emperor eyesnya_ ia tahu hal selanjutnya yang terjadi pasti buruk.

Ia melirik sebentar ke arah Akashi tahu bahwa kekasihnya sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan membuka kotaknya perlahan. Akashi mulai gelisah. Ditambah ketika ia tahu di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah borgol. Serius, Aomine ingin melakukan hal itu kepadanya?

"Kau tahu 'kan Seijuurou, ketika aku lulus nanti aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang polisi?" Akashi menelan ludah. Astaga, kekasihnya mulai gila. Akashi menyesal telah meminta Aomine untuk datang ke rumahnya. Aomine mengambil borgol tersebut dan berjalan kembali menuju Akashi yang masih terduduk di pinggir kasurnya. "Sebelum aku menjadi polisi aku ingin mencoba dulu sekali bagaimana rasanya menangkap seorang penjahat."

Akashi tak tahu secepat apa gerak Aomine hingga ia tak sadar kedua tangannya sudah terborgol di atas kepalanya. Aomine memposisikan tubuh Akashi agar berbaring di atas kasur.

"Daiki, aku memang tadi meminta hukuman lebih dulu. Tapi aku tak mau kalau hukumannya yang seperti ini," Akashi memberontak. Kedua tangan di atas kepalanya coba ia tarik namun mustahil. Borgol itu mengunci tangannya dengan sangat baik.

Aomine menaikkan kedua alisnya ketika mendengar penuturan Akashi. "Memang siapa yang membolehkanmu untuk memilih jenis hukumannya?" Aomine berkata tak peduli.

"Lepaskan," Akashi berkata, dalam. Namun tak digubris oleh seseorang di depannya. "Daiki, kubilang–"

"Kau berisik sekali, Akashi. Biarkan hari ini aku yang mengontrol tubuhmu."

Kancing kemeja Akashi Aomine buka seluruhnya namun kemejanya tak ia lepaskan. Karena menurutnya Akashi lebih seksi kalau seperti ini. Puting Akashi sudah mengeras. Dengan cepat Aomine mengulum salah satu puting milik Akashi. Akashi mendesah tertahan. Tangannya tak bisa ia gerakkan. Tubuhnya menginginkan lebih.

"Sabar ya sayangku," sekali lagi Aomine menjilat puting Akashi sedang puting yang lain ia biarkan kering. Aomine sengaja tak segera menyentuh bagian bawah Akashi yang paling sensitif. Ia tak mau permainan terlalu cepat selesai.

"Ahhh…" Akashi mendesah lagi begitu lidah Aomine menyentuh putingnya. Aomine tiba-tiba menyudahi jilatannya dan berdiri dari posisinya di pinggir tempat tidur. Akashi membuka matanya begitu rangsangan tak lagi ia terima.

"Daiki?"

Dilihatnya Aomine berjalan kembali menuju meja tempat makanan-makanan tadi diletakkan. Akashi mengangkat alisnya. Agak was-was dengan tingkah Aomine.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Daiki?" tapi lagi-lagi Aomine tak menanggapi pertanyaannya. Ia mengambil salah satu piring yang berisi oseng tahu tadi kemudian membawanya ke tempat Akashi.

"Akan sangat sayang kalau makanan ini dibuang, Akashi. Kalau kau tak mau menghabiskannya, biar aku saja yang memakannya–" Akashi melotot begitu Aomine menyumpit salah satu potongan tahu dari piring kemudian meletakkannya tepat di dada Akashi. "–dari tubuhmu,"

"Daiki, apa-apaan ini?" Akashi meliukkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia berusaha menjatuhkan potongan tahu tersebut yang menyentuh putingnya dan rasanya sangat aneh. Biar saja seprainya kotor karena itu, ia bisa menyuruh pelayan untuk mencucinya nanti.

"Sstttt, Akashi, jangan bergerak. Nanti makananku jatuh,"

 _Memang itu mauku!_ Akashi berteriak dalam hati. Salah satu tangan Aomine bergerak menahan tubuh Akashi yang bergoyang agar tidak menjatuhkan makanan yang dengan hati-hati ia taruh. Lagi ia taruh potongan tahu yang lain di atas tubuh Akashi dari dada hingga perutnya.

"Kebanyakan orang melakukan ini dengan makanan yang manis. Tapi sayangnya aku tak suka makanan manis, jadi ku taruh ini saja di atas tubuhmu." Isi piring yang Aomine pegang sudah habis tak tersisa dipindahkan ke atas tubuh Akashi. Yang punya tubuh mengerang. Tubuhnya merasa tak nyaman karena terasa begitu lengket.

"Daiki, hentikan. Rasanya sangat tidak enak,"

"TIdak enak? Kan aku belum mencobanya, Akashi,"

"Bukan itu maksudku –nggghh!" Akashi langsung mengerang keras ketika Aomine membuka mulutnya dan mengambil potongan tahu yang terletak di dada Akashi. Ia mengunyah dan menelannya cepat. Aomine berdecak kagum.

"Ini enak, Akashi."

"Khhh…." Akashi mencoba menahan erangannya dan mengatur napasnya yang mulai pendek-pendek.

Aomine membuka mulutnya lagi dan mengambil potongan tahu yang lain. Ia lakukan hal itu terus menerus hingga potongan tahu di dada ataupun di perut Akashi habis tak tersisa. Akashi hampir berteriak ketika Aomine sengaja menjilat tubuh Akashi yang masih kotor bekas sisa bumbu dari makanan tersebut.

"Daiki….cukup…." Akashi tak tahu kenapa tubuh bagian bawahnya tiba-tiba kembali tegang hanya karena perlakukan Aomine yang seperti itu. Aomine mengakhiri sesi makannya dengan menjilat puting Akashi kemudian menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Ngggghhh….Akkhh!"

Aomine melepaskan mulutnya pada tubuh Akashi. DIlihatnya wajah Akashi yang memerah dan terengah-engah di bawahnya. Aomine menyeringai melihat Akashi yang kehilangan kontrol karenanya.

"Obat perangsang, borgol, dan yang kulakukan barusan adalah hukuman untukmu karena telah mengganggu waktu liburku dan menyuruhku memasakkan makanan-makanan itu untukmu,"

Akashi diam, masih menyibukkan diri mengatur napas. Air mata menggenang di ujung matanya.

"Kau mau hadiah dariku, Akashi?"

Aomine kembali bertanya. Akashi mengangguk cepat. Ia ingin menyelesaikan ini segera.

"Katakan, kau ingin hadiah apa dariku, Akashi?"

Aomine masih menyeringai. Akashi bersumpah akan menghilangkan senyum menyebalkan Aomine hingga ia tak berani menunjukkan seringaian itu nanti setelah semua ini selesai.

"Katakan hadiah apa yang kau inginkan, Akashi," Aomine bertanya sekali lagi.

"Nggghhh….Daiki….." Akashi berusaha menjauh ketika Aomine membisikkan kalimatnya tepat di dekat telinganya dengan suara yang menurut Akashi cukup seksi.

"Cepat Daiki, kau tahu 'kan mauku apa," Akashi mulai kesal saat Aomine sengaja menggodanya dengan menjilat daun telinganya.

"Mana kutahu, kau kan tahu kalau aku tak bisa melihat masa depan ataupun mengetahui apa yang orang lain pikirkan,"

"Kau berbicara tentangku, Daiki –ngggh!" desahan Akashi kembali terdengar ketika lutut milik Aomine tak sengaja menyentuh bagian bawahnya.

"A…Aku….Aku mau hadiah dirimu….Daiki," akhirnya Akashi menyerah. Ia mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan dari Aomine. Perkataannya terbata-bata. Bagaimana tidak, baik lidah, tangan, ataupun lututnya begitu memanjakan tubuhnya. Lidah Aomine bermain dengan daun telinganya, tangannya lagi-lagi memelintir putingnya baik yang sebelah kiri maupun sebelah kanan, dan lututnya pun sesekali menyenggol tubuh bawahnya, namun ketika Akashi berusaha menyentuhkan kembali tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan lutut milik Aomine, Aomine sengaja sekali langsung menjauhkan lututnya. Pokoknya semua perlakuan Aomine terhadap tubuhnya membuat Akashi merasakan dirinya ingin kembali klimaks.

"Daiki, cepat."

Nada rendah Akashi menghentikan segala aktivitas yang Aomine lakukan pada tubuh Akashi.

"Oke, oke, sabar dong sayang,"

Akashi melotot mendengar sikap Aomine yang terlalu santai. Dilihatnya Aomine yang membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari sana.

"Kau sudah tak sabar ya, Akashi. Tapi tunggu sebentar, aku akan melakukan sedikit perenggangan dulu pada tubuhmu karena milikku sangat besar."

Aomine berjalan memutari ranjangnya menuju meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan lube dari sana. Akashi yang terus memperhatikan tubuh Aomine bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan ia juga menyimpan itu disana?

"Balik badan dan buka kakimu, sayang. Perlihatkan bokongmu padaku," Akashi memerah. Sungguh Aomine berbicara terlalu frontal. Tapi dengan tangannya yang terborgol ke atas pun, Akashi merasa susah untuk membalikkan badannya seperti yang dikatakan Aomine. Aomine mengangkat alisnya melihat Akashi belum juga berbalik badan. Dan ia tahu bahwa Akashi sedang kesusahan.

"Baiklah, karena aku sedang baik akan kubantu dirimu untuk berbalik badan." Aomine mengangkat tubuh Akashi yang terlentang di atas kasur lalu ia ubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap. Kedua kaki Akashi ia tekuk dan bokong Akashi sedikit ia naikkan hingga bokong tersebut langsung berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

Akashi merinding merasakan napas hangat Aomine menerpa bagian belakang tubuhnya. Ia bergerak gelisah. Pinggul mulai ia goyangkan. Sungguh ia sudah tak kuat.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menggoyangkan pinggulmu dan menggesek-gesekkan kemaluanmu di seprai, Akashi. Aku akan marah,"

Akashi ingin menangis. Ia tak tahu ternyata pacarnya sungguh kejam.

"Bersabarlah, Akashi. Aku pasti akan memasukimu," ucap Aomine ketika samar ia mendengar lirihan Akashi. Aomine langsung memasukkan dua jari yang sebelumnya sudah ia lumuri dengan lube. Akashi mengerang tertahan. Rasanya tetap sakit sekali meski ini bukan pengalamannya yang pertama. Akashi hampir menjatuhkan tubuhnya ketika Aomine menambah satu jari lagi di dalam tubuhnya hingga Aomine harus bersusah payah menahan tubuhnya.

"Daiki….kumohon…..jangan terlalu lama…" Akashi berkata lirih.

"Sepertinya ini sudah cukup." Aomine langsung mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang Akashi. Akashi merasakan ada kekosongan pada lubangnya. "Sudah siap, Akashi?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah siap dari tadi.

"Oke, tahanlah. Sepertinya ini agak sedikit sakit."

Manik Akashi langsung melebar begitu Aomine memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam lubangnya. Badan mungilnya ditahan Aomine agar tidak terjatuh. Tanpa aba-aba Aomine langsung menghentakkan tubuhnya maju-mundur hingga Akashi terpaksa mengikuti ritme Aomine. Klimaksnya semakin dekat.

"Daiki….Nggghhh…..Aku –Akhhh!"

"Keluarkanlah, Akashi. Aku sudah mengizinkanmu,"

Satu hentakan keras pada tubuh Akashi akhirnya membuat Akashi mencapai orgasmenya hingga Akashi mendesah panjang setelahnya. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas kasur karena tak mampu lagi ia tahan. Tak lama setelah itu ia pun merasakan lubangnya terisi penuh oleh cairan milik Aomine.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan aktivitas yang cukup melelahkan, mereka berdua menyempatkan untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka bersama barulah beristirahat. Suara gemuruh kembang api tiba-tiba terdengar bersaut-sautan. Seijuurou kembali membuka matanya mendengar kegaduhan suara petasan maupun kembang api di luar. Ia tahu tahun baru baru saja berganti. Tapi ia terlalu lelah sekedar untuk merayakannya. Ia menatap Aomine yang juga sudah berbaring di dekatnya.

"Tidak mau melihat kembang api di luar?"

"Tidak perlu. Melihatmu saja aku sudah terpesona,"

"Tak usah menggombal kalau ulang tahunku saja kau lupa," Akashi lebih mendekatkan dirinya ke tubun Aomine. "Pokoknya ketika kau ulang tahun nanti aku akan membalasnya,"

Aomine menyeringai, "Hehh, coba saja kalau berani. Akan kembali kubalas dengan hukuman dan hadiah yang lebih indah dari tadi,"

Akashi memerah. Ia lalu membalik badan. Tak ia tanggapi perkataan Aomine. Pura-pura tak dengar saja. Aomine langsung memeluk erat Akashi dari belakang. Ia mencium kuat puncak kepala Akashi.

"Kau lelah?" tak ada balasan, tapi Aomine merasakan kepala Akashi mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu tidurlah, sayang. Aku akan menemanimu disini," Pelukan tak Aomine lepaskan. Sebelah tangannya sibuk membelai surai merah Akashi. Akashi mulai merasakan kantuk yang kuat, terlebih ia sudah sangat lelah dengan aktivitas yang tadi. Ia lambat-lambat memejamkan kedua matanya. Aomine memberikan ciuman singkat sekali lagi di puncak kepalanya. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya sambil menggumam, "Selamat ulang tahun, Seijuurou."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ FIN ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Fanfict ngebut yang saya kerjakan karena hari ulang tahun Akashi semakin menjauh. Maaf ya Akashi aku telat membuat ini untukmu. Dan maaf kalau banyak sekali typo bertebaran, karena saya sendiri pun mengantuk-ngantuk saat membuatnya.

Oke, sama seperti biasa kritik, saran, ataupun review tetap saya tunggu untuk penulisan yang lebih baik ke depannya. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


End file.
